


Kuroo Tetsurous' problematic relationship with winter

by Saku015



Series: Kurodai Weekend 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Fluff, Gen, KuroDai Weekend 2018, Living Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: When he says 'yes' to Kuroo's suggestion of them moving in together, Daichi does not expect to see a side of the other he has never seen before.





	Kuroo Tetsurous' problematic relationship with winter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Getting sick.

Vulnerable, that was the only word with which Daichi could describe his roommate as he found the other curled in himself, under two layers of blankets. 

Every Tuesday, both of them had biology as their first class, so it was not unusual of Daichi waking Kuroo up with a mug of hot coffee in hand – the other male not being a morning person. However, Daichi was not prepared for that sight.

”Kuroo?” Daichi asked, stepping to the bed. He put the mug down on the night stand and poked the Kuroo-bundle with one of his fingers. Said bundle only groaned and moved away. ”Are you okay?” He asked, sitting down on the bed.

”Head and throat hurt.” Came the hoarse answer from under the blankets. Daichi reached out gently and pulled the blankets back from Kuroos’ head. He saw black locks drenched by sweat and when he touched the others’ temple, he gasped. ”What?” Kuroo asked on a gruff voice.

”You have a fever,” Daichi announced and got a groan as an answer. He grabbed Kuroo by his shoulder and tried to turn him on his back – which he successfully did after a few minutes of fighting. Kuroo looked up at him with hazy eyes and a runny nose.

”I look handsome, aren’t I?” Kuroo asked chuckling, but then hissed because of the sharp pain in his throat. ”Ugh, I hate winter!”

Daichi could understand. He had heard about people who could come down with colds easier than others – he only never would have guessed Nekoman’s late captain was one of those. He stood up from the bed, followed by Kuroos’ questioning gaze.

”I bring you something to eat and some meds,” he said, then walked out of the room. He walked in the kitchen and took out a bag of biscuits from the cupboard. Kuroo had to eat something before taking his medicines and biscuits sounded the best option, regarding what they had at home.

”Hello again, my beautiful nurse!” Kuroo greeted him and Daichi did not know if he thought it seriously or it was only the fever. He helped him sit up and put the plate with the biscuits into his lap. ”Wow, yummy!” Kuroo cheered taking one of the sweets in his mouth, munching on it.

After he had finished the biscuits, Daichi gave him a glass of water, followed by pills. Kuroo scrunched his nose in distaste. Daichi only smiled and patted him on the head after he swallowed all of them.

”You are such a good boy, Kuroo!” He praised, wanting to ease the situation. He earned a nasty glare, but could catch a glimpse of a small smile on Kuroo’s lips. He stood up again, but Kuroo hugged him by the waist.

”Sawamura, do not leave me~” he whined, rubbing his face to Daichi’s back.

”Your throat needs some tea,” Daichi said, finding Kuroos’ antics endearing.

He leaned back down and – surprising even himself – placed a kiss on the others’ forehead. Kuroo let out a content noise and closed his eyes automatically. It was not a surprise for Daichi that by the time he arrived back with the tea, Kuroo was fast asleep.


End file.
